A laryngectomy is a surgical procedure which involves the removal of a patient's voice box and other surrounding structures often for treatment of cancer of the larynx.
Tracheo-oesophageal prosthetic valves are devices which allow vocal function to be restored to a patient following a laryngectomy. This type of valve is inserted into a hole between the trachea and the oesophagus. The valve blocks the flow of secretions and food materials from the oesophagus to the airway, but allows a passage of air from the airway into the throat to permit speech.
These valves usually stay in place for approximately 6 months before being replaced by a doctor or nurse or other specially trained therapist. The valves can easily become contaminated with secretions and yeasts from the mouth which can cause infections. This can stop the device working altogether, necessitating the replacement of the valve. To prevent this happening, the valves must be cleaned daily by the patient. If valves are not cleaned effectively then their life span is shortened. Frequent replacement of these indwelling valves is not only inconvenient for a patient but can cause trauma to the opening in which the device is placed. These valves are also expensive and frequent replacement causes unnecessary expense.
Cleaning products available currently include small brushes for insertion into the valve, and pipettes with which to flush liquid through the valve. The pipettes available on the market do not give a good seal against the valve and leakage occurs during use which is inconvenient to the user. Also, the pipettes cannot be used at the same time as using a brush.
US 2002/0056219 describes a device for cleaning the inside of a gun barrel. The cleaner comprises a brush attached to a hollow rod with a handle at the opposite end. The brush is mounted so it can freely rotate when the handle is held stationary. A squeeze bottle containing cleaning fluid at the handle end can be squeezed to allow cleaning fluid to run along the hollow rod and onto the brush.
Brushes and pipettes available for cleaning these valves do not give very effective cleaning. The device described in US 2002/0056219 would not be suitable for cleaning tracheo-oesophageal valves as using this type of device would require the user to manually manipulate and rotate the brush whilst squeezing the bottle to dispense fluid into the valve.
The present invention offers cleaning apparatus that mitigates the above-identified problems.